The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of a sheet of disintegrable paper and its use for manufacturing a core forming a roll support. It relates in particular to the field of paper for sanitary or household use, packaged in rolls with cores.
Papers for sanitary or household use, such as toilet paper, wiping paper or household roll towels, are sometimes packaged in rolls with cores.
The core is a cylinder, generally made from cardboard, which is discarded after the paper of the roll has been consumed. The core performs several functions:                It serves as a support on which the sheet of paper is wound in the fabrication of the roll. In general, the rolls are manufactured from a very wide stock sheet that is wound around a tube of matching length, and the roll obtained is cut into individual rolls to the desired width.        It keeps the central hole open by withstanding the internal stresses of the roll and by preventing the collapse of the internal windings of the roll.        It maintains the roll in shape by withstanding the crushing forces along its axis or transverse forces to which the roll is subjected during transport or during the various handling operations before its use.        The core is generally obtained by helical winding and bonding of one or more bands of cardboard around a cylindrical form.        
Flat cardboard is an inexpensive material which can be made from recycled fibers. It is also lightweight and its mechanical strength is sufficient for this use.
However, it has the drawback of being non-reusable or unusable in another form after the roll is consumed, and of becoming a waste product.
In the case of toilet paper, it is not recommended to discard the standard core by attempting to dispose of it with the wastewater, because, although it consists mainly of paper fibers, it disintegrates slowly in contact with water and forms a plug before it can be flushed by the stream.